Sady Hawkins
by Katia-chan
Summary: The gang are all going to their first high school dance, how could they know it would end in tragedy. This is a true story, with a few twists. r/r please?
1. dinner and dates

Sadies  
  
A/n, This is a true story if you put me and my friends in the place of the cast. Just a warning, it's going to be short and sad, so if you no like, then you no read because if you send me flames I will personally. . .well, I don't know, sick my yami after you! Mwahahahaa  
  
This is dedicated to Zach. He died the night of Sadie Hawkins, when he should've been there  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, only Taki, and the memories, the good and the bad.  
  
Notes: All of the people in this story are freshman in high school, unless I say otherwise. Serenity will be here, she's just a little younger than Joey but she's still a freshman. And if you're wondering what Sady Hawkins is, it's a dance that we have at our high school.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yugi hung up the phone with a big smile. Yami glanced at him over the book he was reading.  
  
"what're you so happy about?"  
  
"Everybody can come!"  
  
Yami put down his book and stretched "that's great, who's everybody?"  
  
"um, Joey, Mai, Tea, Ryou, triston, me and," he smiled, "Serenity,"  
  
Yami gave him a little smile. "So, she's for sure coming?"  
  
"Yep, this is going to be so fun!" He looked sad for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I wish you would come,"  
  
Yami reached down and ruffled the smaller boys hair. "You know I can't, I'm a junior, as much as I'd love to be in your classes, I look just a little to old to pass for freshman material,"  
  
"I know, but hey!" Yugi's eyes glinted with excitement. "Since Grandpa taught you to drive, could you drive us?"  
  
Yami shuddered, remembering the driving lessons but he plastered that winning smile all over his face. "Sure Yugi,"  
  
Yugi smiled at him "Thanks yami," he gave the older boy a hug. Yami smiled; glad to see his hekari so happy.  
  
"Now, you should get dressed, they'll be here any minute,"  
  
Yugi nodded and skipped up the stairs.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami called up the stairs.  
  
"Yah?" came the muffled reply. Yami guessed that it was a shirt half way over the head.  
  
"Are they all coming here?"  
  
"No, Joey and Mai are meeting us at the restaurant,"  
  
Yami was confused "Why doesn't Serenity just go with them?"  
  
"Because, then I can't do all that stuff I'm supposed to, like greeting her."  
  
"Oh," the answer wasn't quite satisfying but oh well, it was Yugi's dance.  
  
* * An hour later  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Tea, Ryou, Triston and Serenity came piling in the door.  
  
"Hey guys, late enough?" They all rolled their eyes.  
  
"That's what we get when we let Triston drive," Tea said, punching him playfully in the arm.  
  
"hey! my driving's not that bad," Triston shot back in defense.  
  
"Yes, it is," was the common agreement.  
  
"You aren't even supposed to be driving yet, are you Triston?" Serenity asked, a glitter in her eyes.  
  
Yugi looked at her. She was looking really great in a purple dress with a light purple shawl over her shoulders and her hair curled.  
  
"No body needs to know that," Triston smiled at her.  
  
"Well, we should get going, and someone legal's going to drive us to Dennies!" Yugi shouted, yelling up the stairs for Yami. (I know, Denny's isn't Japanese, but it's for the sake of truth here)  
  
Five minutes later they were all piled in the car.  
  
"This is going to be so fun!" Tea and Serenity were completely ecstatic. First dance, and Serenity had a date. Tea had not wanted to go with triston but he was there as a backup. "Are we almost there?" Ryou asked, looking as excited as the rest of them. Ryou was by himself too, but he didn't mind. "Yep, we're here, now Yugi, get out of the car and help your date," Yami scolded, laughing. Yugi jumped out and Opened Serenity's door.  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling a him as he took her hand. He helped Tea get out too and Ryou followed them. They met up with Joey and Mai in the lobby of the restaurant.  
  
"Ah! Something I thought I'd never see, Joey in a suit!" Triston laughed. Joey stood with Mai. He wore a gray suit and Mai had switched from her usual Purple to a strappy Red number.  
  
"I know," she teased, "isn't it amazing, and just for me," she leaned down and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Mai!" he tried to look shocked but it was obvious that he was pleased.  
  
"So, let's get this going, I'm hungry," Ryou said. They all agreed and followed the waiter to a huge table.  
  
"Wow!" Tea said, sitting down and smoothing the white flowered dress she wore. "I'm surprised they had a place big enough for the whole group,"  
  
"Oh I know," Mai said, taking the seat next to Joey.  
  
"So, what're you having Yugi?" Serenity asked him.  
  
"Um, I really don't know, how about you?" She smiled a little embarrassed.  
  
"The appetizer platter, its all my favorites." Yugi laughed. "You hang out with your brother Way to much,"  
  
"I know! Rescue me!" she flung her arms around him dramatically. He laughed and held onto her for a second before pushing her playfully away.  
  
"So, what can I get all of you?" The man who was serving them looked a little worried at the size of the group.  
  
They all ordered, confusing him as little as possible and then talked about nothing important until their food came.  
  
"Wow! That chicken thing looks really good," Triston commented, glancing at Tea's sandwich. She took a bite and smiled, "it tastes really good too,"  
  
The platter looked just as good and Yugi's burger was perfect. Joey's turned out fine, and the same with Ryou's. He'd ordered the chicken just like Tea.  
  
Mai was the only one who had the problem.  
  
"You ordered stake?" Serenity asked, staring at Mai.  
  
"Yah, not usually my thing, but I've heard it's good here," They all looked at it.  
  
"Yah," Triston laughed, "if you like it when it's still living," Mai picked up her fork, ignoring him.  
  
"Here we go, time for the best stake of the century," she stuck the fork in and Joey pulled back.  
  
"Um, I hope that's seasoning," he muttered, staring at the red liquid that came out. She took a bite.  
  
"Don't think so," she choked, a little of the red stuff coming out the side of her mouth, making her look pretty scary.  
  
"It's alive!" Ryou joked. "Moo!" Triston joked. The whole table laughed and the meal was punctuated by a few more moos.  
  
"I'm going to remember that for the rest of my life!" Ryou laughed  
  
"Moo!" Triston repeated and Mai shoved a piece of BERY rare stake into his mouth.  
  
"There you go cow boy," (no pun intended)  
  
He chewed, "hey, not bad for a living creature," Everybody laughed again as they finished their meals  
  
"Hey, before e we go, me and Yug have something for our little girls," Joey said, stopping everyone.  
  
Yugi pulled out a small box and so did Joey.  
  
"What's this?" both girls asked in unison, and then laughed.  
  
"Open it and see," They tore into the boxes and each found a flower corsage.  
  
"Joey, it's Beautiful!" Mai held a perfect white carnation that went really well with her dress.  
  
"Yugi! This is so pretty!" Everyone stared at Serenity's flower, three beautiful rose buds.  
  
"They reminded me of you," he said, then blushed at his moment of mushiness.  
  
"I love them," she pinned them to her dress then took his arm.  
  
"Now, let's blowhis joint and go dance the night away!" Everybody agreed and they all left for the dance.  
  
A/n Well, I guess this is turning out longer then I meant it to so you may think this chapter is kind of boring, but the next one's whare the action comes. Thanks for reading! If you want to email me, please do!  
  
Ttfn  
  
katia 


	2. tragedy strikes

Sadies  
  
Chapter 2 Tragedy strikes,  
  
A/n: hey! Here's the actual part of the story that really matters. The other stuff does too but this is the part that makes it a sad story. And just a little note, only a few of the characters are actually going along with what happened to my friends and i.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ygo! Check! It's owned by some big Japanese company that I'm too lazy to look up.  
  
The car door opened and the seven of them came piling out.  
  
"ahh!" Tea hopped on one foot as snow filled her shoe.  
  
"haha," Triston said, before a big snowball almost hit him in the head  
  
"Who's laughing now?" Tea laughed at his shocked expression.  
  
"Let's get going, it's freezing out here," Serenity insisted, taking Yugi's arm as they went into the school.  
  
The dance really hadn't started and even after they hung up their coats there were only about twenty people there.  
  
They paid and then walked into the cafeteria where music played loudly and the three girls immediately started singing. . . Not quite beautifully either. The guys stood, talking until Yugi smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"What's wrong yug?" Joey asked  
  
"I forgot to call Yami to tell him when to pick us up!" Mai wandered over  
  
"Hey, you can use my phone," he took it from her and then went out into the hall.  
  
Yugi made the call and they all stood talking, Serenity had a pop but nobody else wanted anything.  
  
"Yugi, Joey, Tea," They turned to see Shimira, a girl from their science class waving at them. She looked shell shocked.  
  
"Hey Shimira, how're you doing?" She shook her head and came over.  
  
"Taki Raiita died," They all stared at her and Tea laughed, a little nervously.  
  
"That's not funny Shimira,"  
  
"I'm not being funny," Yugi stared at her. Her eyes were red from crying.  
  
"This has to be a big joke," Mai said.  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" She hurried away, hiding her face. Serenity touched his arm. She was white.  
  
"What is it Serenity?"  
  
"i. I don't remember who he is,"  
  
"Do you know the one on the football team?" she shook her head. He took her hand but she pulled away and began to pace. Her heels clicking on the tile.  
  
Yugi watched the news spread. More and more people could be seen crying. Two girls came past, leading a third who was screaming.  
  
He went after Serenity, as did Tea Mai and Joey. She wouldn't stop. She pulled away when Joey tried to comfort her and Yugi felt at a loss.  
  
Tears glittered in Tea's eyes as she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I think we should go," she whispered.  
  
"Yah, I'll call yami," He dialed the phone and Yami picked up,  
  
"Hey Yugi, having fun?"  
  
"No," "Why not, that's unacceptable!" tears filled his throat as he tried to answer.  
  
"Now's not the time Yami,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We just found out. We just found out that a kid in our grade died," the tears slipped down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, how?" Yami's voice had lost all it's joking. Yugi turned to look at Tea who sat, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"Something with his heart," she whispered back, wiping more tears away.  
  
"Something with his heart," Yugi repeated.  
  
"I'll be right there," Yugi hung up the phone and turned to see Joey looking flustered. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"It's Serenity, she won't stop pacing, the principle tried to get her to stop and she wouldn't, now she's pacing outside,"  
  
"Well, let's go join her, Yami's going to be here any minute," They found Triston, Mai and Ryou and they all went outside.  
  
"Ah, let's get out of here," Mai said, looking around at the crying students all around them.  
  
They walked along to the end of the sidewalk where Serenity stood, throwing snowballs at a tree.  
  
There was a sniffle and they all turned to see Ryou with his face buried in his hands. Tea walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It's going to be ok," she whispered and started breaking down herself. "Look at you, now you're getting me started," she said, trying to laugh. Ryou chuckled and so did she, but it was not a happy moment.  
  
Yami showed up in the car, Yugi got Serenity in and they drove everybody home.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
The girls were on a three-way call.  
  
"This just isn't real," Mai said, but then apologized. "I've got to go, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow,"  
  
"Bye," The other girls chorused.  
  
"This just doesn't seem like it could be happening," Tea said.  
  
"I know, and you know the corsage Yugi gave me?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"The roses died, from the cold," Both girls were silent, thinking about the meaning of Serenity's words.  
  
"Talk to you tomorrow,"  
  
"Yah, bye," Tea hung up the phone and stared at the wall and shivered at the thought. "I wonder how many roses died tonight,"  
  
A/n There we go, the end of the story. This is a true story, who did what is a little reversed from what happened the real night, but the concept is still the same. I hope you enjoyed this, and that you can take one lesson from it, live life to the fullest, because you never know when angels will call you home. None of us expected that for Zach, but they did, and may he rest there, in peace.  
  
And if the formatting's messed up, sorry, it looked good on Microsoft word.  
  
Review!  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


	3. side poem, The Day That Roses Died

The Day That Roses died  
  
A/n This is a poem in memory of Zach. The 14-year-old kid in my grade who died to young, on the day of his first freshman dance, of a heart condition that should've given him at least ten more years.  
  
This was written the day after Sady Hawkins, by me, right after our grade met at the school to mourn.  
  
You never know what life will bring,  
  
You never know what's going to happen,  
  
You never know when angels sing,  
  
And guide a soul to heaven,  
  
You never know when it's time to cry  
  
You never know, you don't know why,  
  
You never know why roses die,  
  
You'll never know what happened  
  
A young life,  
  
Snatched away  
  
In the blinking of an eye  
  
You'll never know why you were with his friends that day  
  
The day that roses died  
  
The winter wind struck cold and harsh,  
  
On the grieving souls outside,  
  
The sobbing kids, all deep in grief  
  
The day that roses died,  
  
Life will take its twists and turns,  
  
But keep the memory deep inside  
  
The memory of that sweet nice kid  
  
And the memory of the day. . .  
  
The day that roses died  
  
A/n Depressing? I know. I came out with this the day after he died. My friend told me that the flower her boyfriend had given her had died because we were outside so long, waiting to go home after we heard the news. That gave me the idea, as well as my mom saying, "You never know what can happen," To Zach, may you rest in peace, and even though you were only 14, know that we'll all remember you forever. And my prayers go out to his family.  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


End file.
